Pokémon Talk
Pokémon Talk is a YouTube show by MandJTV. It has five seasons per 10 episodes as of December 2018. It started in 2012 and then continued from 2014 to present. Every episode is usually 3 to 10 minutes long. The creator and main voice actor is Michael Groth. Sometimes, the secondary voice actor Jubilee Blais helps him. The show consists of photographing and dubbing plushies. One episode (#24) was even animated. Plot There are two hosts in the show - Pokémon plushies Bulbasaur and Squirtle. In each episode they invite a very special guest and then do (or try to do) an interview with them. Some guests appear more often, such as the Eeveelution Brothers. Bulbasaur and Squirtle often get to absurd and funny situations but also to serious danger because of the main villain of the show - Raichu (formerly known as Pikachu). List of episodes Pokemon Talk #1: Genwunners (guest Torchic, Gengar appears) Pokemon Talk #2: Mega Evolution (guest Treecko) Pokemon Talk #3: Celebrity (guest Pikachu) Pokemon Talk #4: Spotlight (guests Chespin and Treecko) Pokemon Talk #5: Eeveelutions (guests Jolteon, Leafeon and Umbreon) Pokemon Talk #6: Allergies (guest Froakie) Pokemon Talk #7: Whale Jokes (guests Wailord and Lapras) Pokemon Talk #8: Danger (guest Yveltal) Pokemon Talk #9: Revenge (Dragonite was meant to be the guest but Pikachu appeared) Pokemon Talk #10: Finale (Season 1 Finale) (all previous guests expect Yveltal appeared, Mew appeared) Pokemon Talk #11: Vacation (Season 2 Premiere) (no guest) Pokemon Talk #12: ¡Español! (guest Dragonite) Pokemon Talk #13: Hot Cocoa (ft. Alex Ogloza) (guest Charmander) Pokemon Talk #14: Counting (guest Goomy) Pokemon Talk #15: Start of Something New (guest Lucario) Pokemon Talk #16: #Pokemon20 (guest a different Pikachu) Pokemon Talk #17: Dragon Breath (guest Flygon) Pokemon Talk Audition: Alakazam (ft. Bird Keeper Toby) Pokemon Talk #18: Oh Brother (ft. The Pokemon Professor) (guests two Chespin) Pokemon Talk #19: Sociology (guest Sylveon, other Eeveelution Brothers also appeared) Pokemon Talk #20: Question and Answer (Season 2 Finale) (no guest) Pokemon Talk Minisode: Chairway to Heaven Pokemon Talk #21: Hawlucha Libre (Season 3 Premiere) (guest Hawlucha) Pokemon Talk #22: Nightmares (guest Darkrai) Pokemon Talk #23: Watch Me Whip (guest Zygarde) Pokemon Talk #24: Animated (guest Bewear) Pokemon Talk #25: Nein (guests the Alola starters - Rowlet, Litten and Poplio) Pokemon Talk #26: Zubatman (guest Zubat) Pokemon Talk #27: Computer Bug (guest Genesect) Pokemon Talk #28: TheOddish1sOut (ft. TheOdd1sOut) (guest Oddish) Pokemon Talk #29: Cold Shoulder (guest Glaceon, other Eeveelution Brothers also appeared) Pokemon Talk #30: Literally God (Season 3 Finale) (guests Arceus and Mew) Pokemon Talk #31: Gengar Returns (Season 4 Premiere) (guest Gengar) Pokémon Talk #32: The Mysteries of Diglett (guest Diglett) Pokémon Talk #33: Tapu Cocoa (guest Tapu Koko) Pokémon Talk #34: Lost Marshadow (ft. PokeMEN) (guest Marshadow) Pokémon Talk #35: Holiday Spirits (guests Banette and Sableye) Pokémon Talk #36: Ultra Wormholes (guest Solgaleo) Pokémon Talk #36.5: Christmas Musical Special (some previous guests appear) Pokémon Talk #37: Back in Time (guest Celebi, Archen and Amaura appear) Pokémon Talk #38: Flareon Has No Moves (guest Flareon, other Eeveelution Brothers also appeared) Pokémon Talk #39: Hot Dragonair Girl (ft. JubileeBlais) (guest Dragonair, Dragonite appeared) Pokémon Talk #40: Mega Duel (Season 4 Finale) (guest Alolan Raichu, Raichu appeared) Pokemon Talk #41: New CorresponDuck (Season 5 Premiere) (no guest, new member of the team, Psyduck, was introduced) Pokemon Talk #42: Let's Go Pikachu and...Who? (guests Pikachu (a different one) and Eevee) Pokemon Talk #43: Weather Wars (guests Kyogre and Groudon, Rayquaza appeared) Pokemon Talk #44: Destiny Bonds (ft. JubileeBlais) (guest Wobbuffet, Ditto appears) Pokemon Talk #45: Mien Fu (guest Mienfu, Foongus appeared) Pokemon Talk #46: Costumes (guests Goomy, Mimikyu and Umbreon) Pokemon Talk #47: Family Visit (guests Squirtle's parents Blastoise and Marill)